Embodiments of the invention relate to information transfer and, more particularly, to a device and system for the transfer of information using multi-point contact on a capacitive surface.
Many transactions employ the transfer of information from a first device or object controlled or accessed by a user to a second device or object, which may be controlled by someone other than the user. Simple examples include, for example, the use of a credit card or debit card at a card reader or similar device, whereby the user swipes the card through the card reader to transfer information from the card to the reader. The transferred information (e.g., account number, account or card expiration date, a card security number, a name of an account holder, etc.) may then be used in completing a transaction, such as the purchase of goods or services.
In other cases, information from the card must be entered by the user or someone other than the user. This may arise, for example, in cases where a user is making an on-line purchase. Entry of the necessary information is prone to error and time-consuming. These deficiencies are more pronounced when entering the information using a smart phone, tablet computer, or similar device, given their small size and, more and more frequently, the absence of a physical keypad in favor of a touch screen or similar device.